


The Taste

by MayMilk



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Dib calls Zim a "space nazi" but it doesn't get worse than that, Dib is 17/18, Embarrassed Zim, Gay Panic, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Consensual Kissing, Teen Dib (Invader Zim), Tongue Piercings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMilk/pseuds/MayMilk
Summary: “The piercing, it tastes like cherry” Dib said, his eyes squinting with a little smug on his face.“You’re lying!”-----Which Dib is just trying to tease Zim.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	The Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this come from but surprisingly I wrote this in one day so yeah  
> Hope you all like it.

“Hey, Zim, check it out” Dib smiled, poking his tongue out of his mouth, revealing the little metallic ball, right in the middle of the limb. The irken’s antennas perked up, getting up on the couch and walking towards the tall human.

“Eh?” He blinked confused, needing to use his PAK legs to make himself taller, getting the chance to look at it closely, examining the teen’s tongue “What is this?” He said, without touching it.

“It’s a piercing!” Dib explained, a little playful smile on his face as he shows it to the irken again, making Zim narrow his eyes, leaning closer to intense at it intensely.

“Oh, it’s one of those human fashion things, right?” He observed, tilting his head to the side so he could get a better look “Eh, Zim does not understand why do you humans find so much entertainment in mutilation yourselves like that,” He said, almost flinching his face in disgust. Dib laughed, almost sarcastically.

“Says the space nazi with a metal parasite on his back” He teased, smirking when Zim stared at him, his antennas flinching with a silent motion of pure anger rising inside of the tiny alien.

“HOW DARE YOU-” He breathed, ready to burst out a full-length discussion about that “TO CALL MY PAK A PARASITE? YOUR FILTHY HUMAN ‘PERCI’ IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ZIM’S SUPERIOR AND-”

“It tastes like cherry,” Dib said suddenly, quickly cutting through Zim’s speech right away, making the irken lose the line of thought, staring at the tall teen with frowned eyes, full of confusion.

“Eh?”

“The piercing, it tastes like cherry” Dib said, his eyes squinting with a little smug on his face.

“You’re lying!”

“How can you be so sure about that?” Dib teased, leaning down a little bit, letting his face closer to the alien “You never tasted one before!” He said, letting his tongue poking out of his mouth, just a little thing to pester the tiny irken, who grunted in annoyance.

It was true, indeed, he never got to _taste_ a piercing before, mas he was 99% sure they didn’t taste like cherry. But… What if they did? Squinting at the human, the irken reached with his gloved claw and pulled Dib’s flat and small tongue, leaning forward and analyzing precisely that strange little metallic pin, his antennas fluttering, hitting Dib’s face as the teen struggled on his grasp.

“Whatta-”

“It doesn’t smell like a cherry!” Zim said, suspicious, his eyes meeting the human’s gaze and letting go of Dib’s little taster limb.

“Oh it isn’t _that_ strong you can smell it…” Dib said with a little shrug “You have to _taste it!”_ He said with a malicious smile, and, what a stupid, horrendous and pretty smile that surely will hunt down the irken’s nightmares

“Eh, _taste it?”_ Zim’s antennas went up as he stared at the human with wide-opened eyes, feeling his whole face burning hot in embarrassment as deep green shade overtook his cheeks just by _thinking_ about putting his tongue even nearby Dib’s recently pierced one.

“Yeah! C’mon” Dib said with a smirk “Just taste it!” He provoked, letting his tongue out, almost inviting the irken to just go and lick it. The thought was enough to give shivers down into Zim’s spine.

“No!” Zim said, shaking his head, closing his eyes, too embarrassed to see Dib’s stupid smug on his face “Y-You’re lying!”

“Prove me wrong, then” Dib smiled, and Zim squinted at him, looking at that tongue, and then proceeding to lean closer, hesitantly caressing the piercing with his thumb, and then quickly backing away, just putting his digit on his mouth, trying to find any taste.

“It tastes like nothing, you liar!” Zim said, his face burning as he pointed his claw at the human, poking his chest very angrily.

“I already said it isn’t that strong,” Dib said rolling his eyes “You have to lick it to feel” He explained sounding a little frustrated. Zim pressed his lips into a thin line, still uncertain of what to do. Oh, irk, why it was _so hard_ to tell if that human was lying or not?? If he _was_ lying, then he was being a _really good actor_ , because the irken couldn’t notice any signs of a lie on Dib’s face, only a stupid smug face, satisfied in only making the irken an embarrassing mess.

Swallowing drily, the irken leaned closer again, and Dib read the signal to open his mouth again, letting Zim see once again that little round metallic pin, teasing and calling him to come closer.

Zim could feel the sweat running down on his forehead as he slowly and nervously let his tongue out of his mouth, wetting his lips and letting his face get closer, tilting so he could get a better angle, slowly approaching so he could try to taste it.

He was shaking, even his PAK legs almost felt wobbly too as Zim found himself frozen in place, looking ad Dib with strange anticipation, feeling the teen's breathe gently hitting his skin, making Zim feel very very weird, his hands sweating in anticipation, making him close them very awkwardly with his gloves, too afraid to either move forward or just ran away and hide very far away from the human.

Instead, Dib decided it for him, leaning forward and, before Zim could run, he licked Zim’s tongue, pressing his mouth together, making the irken let out an awkward and surprised squeak scape from his mouth as he placed both of his hands on the human’s chest and pushed him back the further away he could, falling back with his feet in the ground when his PAK legs retread in shock.

“Y-You…” Zim faltered, his legs shaking and he felt like he could fall at any moment, if it wasn’t the shock keeping him static in the place. His hand covered his mouth as the blood flood his cheeks, panting hard as he found a hard time to coherently organize his thoughts, taking a little bit of time to realize “IT DIDN’T TASKE LIKE CHERRY!” He shouted.

Dib chuckled, just a little bit red on his cheeks, and shrugging like he was brushing off the fact he just LICKED ZIM’S PRECIOUS TONGUE.

“YOU… YOU LIAR!” Zim shouted again, pushing his hand against Dib’s chest.

“C’mon, don’t be upset, it was just a joke” He smiled once again, and Zim grit his teeth in anger, letting a laser gun drop out of his PAK and use it to point at the human, watching as the teen hesitated by the sight.

“OUT OF ZIM’S HOUSE! NOW!” He shouted, barely giving Dib any time to open and Irish out of the door before shooting him, letting a burnt mark on his door.

He could hear Dib, on the outside, still laughing as he ran away, his voice getting lower as he got further away.

Zim sighed, putting his hands on his face, ignoring Gir poking his head out of the kitchen, asking why he could smell “the taste of a burnt door”.

Zim flopped on the couch, hands still hiding his face, even if there was no one else to see, and couldn’t help but feel his face get even warmer as he remembered the quick touch of the texture of the human’s tongue brushing against his own, and let out a squeak in a mix between embarrassment and excitement, dangling his legs in the air.

Stupid Dib, even when he was lying, Zim couldn’t help but wish he could “taste” him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, now lemme go back to my cave and never post anything while I struggle to write something just a little bit more complex than short little stories  
> Hiss


End file.
